powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Garu
is , the Blue Ranger of the Kyurangers. He is the last of his clan and was found on the , with a Kyutama around his neck. He is the sixth Kyuranger to be awakened. Character History Garu is a wolfman-like alien and the only known survivor of his tribe: the rest of his people were slaughtered for attempting to resist Jark Matter. At an unknown point, he found the Ookami Kyutama, but the trauma of losing his kind left him unwilling to fight, and unable to use it. Garu was minding his own business when he came upon a crash-landed Lucky in Jagjag. Lucky and the Kyurangers realized he is a bearer of a Kyutama. Garu, however, claims fighting Jark Matter is a futile endeavor, as he's lost his entire clan to them. He is provoked by Lucky to fight, and on cue, Jark Matter appears. Eventually, Garu regains his fighting spirit after watching the Kyurangers fight, and uses the Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster with his Kyutama to become Ookami Blue, joining the Kyurangers in the fight. Victorious, he and fellow new Kyuranger Lucky are welcomed onto the Orion and inducted into the Rebellion by the acting bridge commander Raptor 283. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Garu and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Garu and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Ookami Blue fighting off Quval alongside Sasori Orange, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Garu was part of the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Garu briefly fought with Stinger against , advancing to before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Personality Garu is short-tempered and impulsive, like a wild-beast. The trauma of losing his people caused Garu to lose the will to fight, until he saw the efforts of Lucky and the Kyurangers, after which he renewed his desire to fight back the evil shogunate and avenge his tribe. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Hearing:' Garu has excellent hearing, being able to hear Yumepakkun harassing humans from a significant distance. Ookami Blue Arsenal *Kyutama **Ookami Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Claw Mecha *Ookami Voyager Attacks * : Ookami Blue performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Ookami Blue performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Claw. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1-3, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black), Kyuranger 4-6, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 10 (offscreen), 11, 12 Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Wolf" *Garu comes from "garuru", the Japanese onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Portrayal *Garu is voiced by Kazuya Nakai who had previously played the Igaroids in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes in Engine Sentai Go-Onger. His suit actor is Yasuhiro Takeuchi. Notes *Garu is the first Sentai Blue Ranger to have a wolf theme. **While Garu isn't the first Sentai Blue Ranger to have a wolf themed mech, Ninja Blue had mechs that were wolf themed but his outfit was ninja based and had no trace of his totem animal's motif. *Garu is the first Sentai Warrior to have (A condition in which the colored part of the eye (iris) is multicolored. In Garu's case, his right eye is blue and his left is brown) **This is a trait that is found in certain dog breeds, such as a Siberian Husky, as well as wild dogs such as wolves. Garu is thus an anthropomorphic extraterrestrial example of this rare genetic trait that is potentially hereditary in Canis genus. *Garu is the first Sentai Ranger to have "fur" as part of the actual Ranger costume. **The ToQgers when utilizing the Safari powers had fur and feathers on their suits, but this was the effect of a form change and thus does not count. *Of the four non-humanoid Kyuranger, Garu closely represents Anubian "Doggie" Kruger of Dekaranger *Out of the four Non-Human Kyuranger Garu is the only one of them that is an Organic Lifeform not a Robot or a Mechanical Lifeform. *Garu is the first Sentai Blue Ranger since Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) who's predecessor was female. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai 3 Category:Kyurangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future